tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Darsomavera
Player Name: MagicalRaccoon Character Name: Darsomavera Character Full Name: Darsomavera Helleborine Affiliation(s): None Class: Druid Race: Night Elf Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Faith: Xavius, lord of the Satyr. Build: Borderline Anorexic Age: 416 Gender: Female Height: 6'10 Weight: 117lbs Eye Color: Silver Hair Style & Color: Insanely long, unkempt. White. Skin/fur Color: Pale violet Armor/Garment Type: Leather Usual Attire: Robes. Personality: Very energetic, she'll always come off friendly, but none of her pieces seem to fit. Perhaps she's insane. History: Darsomavera, born to Elline and Yuset Helleborine, was a rather timid and nonsocial child. Instead of being friends with the other children, she preferred being secluded in the vast green nature. She had made many a friend with the offspring of the forest before she was even 8 years of age. Her father, Yuset, the druid, saw her aptitude for being a talented druid. However, at the time, it wasn't regular for women to play the roles of druids. She continued to grow into a very artistic young woman, making paintings and writing music. It wasn't until she was 391 years old that her life would be forever different. Orcs to the south were hacking away at the forests, then all the druids were awakened. It was such a hectic time for the Night Elves, many people were sent away from home and it left Darsomavera without her father and mother, they had been killed. Sure, she was old enough to look after herself, but her close family was gone. Before too long, the Burning Crusade eventually assaulted the Well of Eternity, and the Night Elves were left without their immortality. By then, due to the lack of people, Darsomavera was learning how to become an actual druid. She started pretty late, but she already had a knack for it. Since her eternal life was over, she knew she would like to see the world, and had decided to leave home. Stormwind, capital of the Human peoples was her destination. It didn't take her too long either. Before she knew it, she was the bard of Lord Baurles K. Wishock. He was a minor political figurehead in the Stormwind government. She learned many a subtle manipulation technique under his service. This only strengthened her future downfall. A new threat had to be faced. Lord Baurles K. Wishock had found a group of necromancers hidden in Stormwind. These necromancers had no intent on being found, and since Lord Wishock was a horrible drunk, it wasn't difficult for them to dispose of him. Poison in the mug, a classic killing blow. This left Darsomavera without her employer and mentor, and her life had fallen into shards. This moment had left her without a friend in the world, so she returned home. Back in Teldrassil, Darsomavera found herself wandering around all the time. She was so depressed that the animals avoided her, things around her had an aura of sadness about them. Basically, being around her was a total bummer. One day, she found herself on another walk, just like countless times before, but there were many a Satyr about. She, being a druid had an obligation to get rid of them, but she found herself without any passion. Instead of fighting the Satyr, she simply spoke to them. The lifestyle of Satyr is that of a pervasive contortion of reality. Everything they do is about manipulating people around them into doing what they want, and they had done it to Darsomavera. She'd found herself listening to the tales of the Satyr god, Xavius, who birthed the Satyr. Xavius's betrayal to all of Azeroth was an appalling feature of pure deviancy. He had brought Sargeras and the Burning Legion to Azeroth, and insured a struggling balance between good and evil there. Darsomavera had taken on the belief system of making nothing as it should be, subtly making things chaotic. Where druids are regularly people of balance and nature, she had become the opposite. "Could I get you something to eat, hun?" A voice pierces the awkward silence. Her name was Alice, and she had been the wife of a farmer named Jacob for 36 years now. "Oh yes, that would be lovely," Darsomavera sounds off. She had gone away from home now, and found herself in the Arathi Highlands. She hadn't eaten in a while, and she was very dirty and ragged from her journey. She had no money left, and this family was kind enough to let her in. "You know, if you're looking for money, you should talk to my husband Jacob." Alice explained, "You could work on the farm and make some money, then be back on your way." "That's not a bad idea," Darsomavera said, "Where is he now?" "He's in the northern fields, but I'm sure he'll be back soon for supper. The sun's almost gone now, and it's not the easiest thing to be working in the dark." She served a plate of goat's leg and corn to Darsomavera. Regardless of Darsomavera's chaotic beliefs, she still wouldn't eat meat, so she simply picked away at the corn. "You're not eating the meat?" Alice asked. "No, you see, I can't do that. It's against my beliefs." She smiled as if to try to not cause offense. "Ohhh.... Are you one of them druid people?" inquired Alice. She had taken the goat leg off of Darsomavera's plate and substituted it with another ear of corn. "Yes, actually, I've been a druid since the third war. Thanks for the food by the way, I really appreciate it..." Darsomavera answered. She looked down humbly, almost as if she wanted to come off more inoffensive. The Farmer came in with his two boys; Ronald, who was was 16, and Jack, who was 13. They quickly took seats at the large rectangular table. Then, Jacob's daughtors and his youngest son came down. Elizabeth, the 19 year old, came down first with Michael, the youngest, in her arms. "And who is this stranger I haven't met before?" she questioned. Darsomavera quickly stood up, and quickly paid attention to her. "My name is Darsomavera Helleborine. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, miss?" She queried. "Well my name's Elizabeth Kutchins. This here's baby Michael," She pointed towards the other girl coming down the steps. "That there's Jessie." She then walked into their dining area, and nodded towards Ronald, Jacob, and Jack. "Those are Ronald, Jacob, and Jack." The boys were scarfing down their food faster than a starved pig. They looked up to greet their newcomer, but never actually said anything. After everyone had dined and the children had returned to their quarters, Alice, Jacob, and Darsomavera remained downstairs. "Hun, this girl here would like to help out on the farm." Alice explained to Jacob. He only nodded though. "Can you start working tomorrow dear?" The rooster's call always comes too early. Darsomavera had been working on the farm a few weeks now, and she got along with everyone in the family, especially baby Michael. Jacob had taught her all the farming tricks he knew by now, and Darsomavera was a fast learner. Whatever situation arose she always seemed calm and perfectly capable of handling it. Her druidic training left her very well capable of defending the farm, and besides a few rascals once in a while, everything was good. This day was quite different though, there were tools to be bought and nowhere to buy them for miles. Alice, the girls, and baby Michael all left to go fetch supplies for the harvest. "You know, you don't have to work quite so hard." Darsomavera explained to Jacob, "There's plenty of things that need to be done that aren't so work oriented today." Jacob looked at her questioningly, and she told him the list of things wrong with the household, all tedious long tasks that needed to be done. However, before the night had fallen, and Ronald and Jack were to return, Darsomavera had laid with Jacob. Planting seeds which cause overgrowth in a specific area is doomed to cause a forest fire, and that's all Darsomavera did. The next day, when everyone had returned, they celebrated baby Michael's fifth birthday. They all stayed inside and didn't work on birthdays. Instead, they'd celebrate Michael's life, he had become 5, and to them, when one reaches his 5th birthday they begin to work on the farm. "You know, there's better things than this," Darsomavera said to Michael, who had now lost his "Baby" title. "What do you mean?" "Well... There's life outside of here, people don't really need to work this hard." "I wanna go there! This farm stinks, and the work is hard." "How about you come with me to the city some time, we'll see things you've never thought of before." Michael hugged Darsomavera, almost in a childish way to make a promise. Alice was out in the fields today, helping with the harvest. "Could you help me dear?" She called out to her husband, who came in hurriedly. "What do you need?" Jacob said, in a deep and gruff voice. Alice had pointed out that her scythe wasn't sharpened enough, she might as well have been beating wheat with a stick. Jacob got her a new one from the barn and they continued to work. However, Alice was confused, this wasn't a situation that Jacob needed to talk, yet he did anyway. She had learned that whenever Jacob was hiding something, he spoke more frequently. Before the night fell, the two of them spoke to each other. Alice definitely knew something was being hidden from her, and she wanted to know what. The next month Darsomavera took Michael to the city of Stormwind, it wasn't the longest journey Darsomavera had ever faced, but the two of them left early in the morning and arrived the next day. She had shown Michael everything that was wrong with people. Drunks, bums, angry officials making the city a worse place. This disheartened Michael a lot, leaving him prone to decision making. "You know, things could be better..." Darsomavera opened up. "It doesn't have to be this way." "How could it change?" Michael asked in a mopey tone. "It's people... They make the world not worth living in. Everyone does bad things, and makes up for it with fake pleasantries. If people were gone, things could be as it should be." "But, you and me are people." He contradicted her statement in a standard way. "I know, I know... Its disheartening that we're just as prone to corruption as they are, but we can make it better." "How?" "If we take away what people need, their true colors come out. It might be a more chaotic place, but... Are lies worse?" "Yeah... They are..." Michael finished their conversation. They stayed in an inn that night, and in an alleyway they could hear someone being mugged. When they returned, everything went back to what they had known before, except Alice. Alice was still poking and prodding at Jacob, because he's a stern man, the truth is difficult to get from him. A month had passed once again, and snow was beginning to fall on the lands. They were all getting ready for supper when it happened. "Did you cheat on me?" Alice asked Jacob, the two of them were outside and that was the only question heard before an argument broke out. Both sides of the debate were heated, but Alice learned what she needed to know, and the two of them were over. Alice took all of her children, except for Ronald who had decided to stay with his father. Another week had passed, with only Darsomavera, Jacob, and Ronald living in the house. "Jacob, I think its time I left." Darsomavera explained, "I've saved up enough money to move on... I'm sorry." She lied. Jacob was found dead in the cellar the next day, Ronald made the discovery. Everything was apparent. Suicide note, knocked over chair. It was obvious Jacob had killed himself. Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Kaldorei Category:Druid